Sarah Wainthrope
'''Sarah Wainthrope' is a character in Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later, played by Jodi Lyn O'Keefe. Biography Sarah Wainthrope was a student at Hillcrest Academy. She was the best friend of Molly Cartwell and girlfriend of Charles Deveraux. She dreaded the upcoming school trip to Yosemite, as she had been there with her parents two years earlier and hated everything about it. Once she learned that Molly and John Tate were not allowed to go, she decided she was going to find out a way out of it. She managed to get out of the trip by faking an illness. She and her friends then planned a night of fun for when they had the whole school to themselves. That night, school counselor Will Brennan went to check up on Sarah and Molly. The former joked that they were just going to rape some guys that night, but Will, apparently used to Sarah's sense of humor, brushed it off and told them that if they needed anything to let him or Miss Tate know. After he left, the girls made sure they had everything and went to meet up with John and Charlie. While getting the wine that Charlie had stolen earlier, they realized they needed a corkscrew to open the wine so Charlie went to go get one. After he was gone for too long, Sarah went looking for him. She was then scared when he jumped behind her and told her that he could not find a corkscrew while downstairs, so he then used the dumbwaiter. She waited around for him but, as the lights went off, she saw a shape in the door window. She started to worry about her boyfriend and thought he was trying to scare her again. When she heard the dumbwaiter come back down, she saw Charlie and when she lifted him up, she realized he was dead. She screamed and started to run away when she saw Charlie's killer Michael Myers in the doorway. Sarah ran back towards the dumbwaiter, got inside and was about to go up but Michael managed to stab her in the leg once. When she reached the upper level, she tried to get out but her foot was stuck under Charlie's leg. She tried to free herself, but Michael cut the rope holding the dumbwaiter and it further crushed Sarah's leg. She dragged herself out and tried to keep going, but Michael found her. She pleaded for her life, but he stabbed her in the back multiple times with a butcher knife. After killing Sarah, Michael hung her body up with a cable that powered the light-bulb in the pantry. Her lifeless body was later discovered by John and Molly.Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later Sarah is Michael's 69th human victim. Notes and Trivia *Originally, Sarah was written as an unpleasant student who was dating Mitch (John Tate's original name). She was also supposed to be the student who wrote a paper on the Haddonfield murders, which would have connected ''4''-''6'' to H20. Appearances References Category:1980's births Category:1990's deaths Category:Halloween H20 characters Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:Female characters Category:Deceased Category:Main Characters Category:Mentioned characters